Eight Days Wonder
by Seiffer
Summary: Seri one-shot featuring Hinata dengan pairing berbeda. Day 8: The King and His Lionhearts. NaruHina, SasuNaru Friendship. Suatu insiden di Menara Kazekage mendorong Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu kehidupan percintaan sahabatnya, sang Rokudaime Hokage. Karena tampaknya si pirang yang berisik itu lebih bersemangat untuk mengejar ramen daripada perasaan wanita yang mencintainya.
1. Day 1: Artificial Clouds

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Pairing:<strong> GaaHina  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

**Request dari Ai HinataLawliet**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Artificial Clouds<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang remaja berusia kira-kira enam belas tahun berdiri di lantas paling atas menara Kazekage. Sepasang mata <em>emerald<em> menyusuri pemandangan di hadapannya dengan cermat. Angin gurun yang kering namun hangat sesekali mempermainkan rambut merahnya yang berkilauan ditimpa teriknya sinar mentari.

Sejauh matanya memandang, hanya terlihat gurun pasir dan bebatuan.

Membosankan, tetapi indah di matanya.

Inilah _Sunagakure._

Tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan.

Tempatnya menyisihkan senyum, tawa, dan air mata.

Tempat orang-orang yang disayanginya tinggal.

Sudah hampir satu tahun ia memegang jabatan sebagai seorang _shinobi_ dengan status tertinggi di desa itu. Orang yang dihormati, disayangi, sekaligus ditakuti oleh warganya. Kalau untuk yang terakhir ini, memiliki artian yang jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu dikenalnya. Dulu orang-orang takut dengan _Shukaku_ berekor satu yang disegel didalam dirinya, sampai-sampai ayahnya sendiri menganggapnya sebagai ancaman bagi _Suna_. Sebuah ancaman yang eksistensinya harus dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini.

_"Aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri, dan hanya mencintai diriku sendiri." _

Entah sejak kapan perspektif kekanakan itu, yang didasari dendam dan amarah beserta hasratnya akan pertumpahan darah pudar, kemudian berangsur menghilang sepenuhnya dari dalam dirinya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang bocah berambut pirang dari _Konoha _merubah segalanya.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Ninja berisik, bermulut besar, otak daripada otot dan sebagainya. Terlepas dari itu, dirinya adalah seorang _Jinchuuriki_ yang sama dengan Gaara, namun dengan warna yang jauh berbeda. Darinya ia belajar, arti dari kata-kata yang sebelumnya ia sudah bertekad untuk membuangnya jauh-jauh.

_Teman, sahabat, ikatan._

Akhirnya ia mengerti, betapa indahnya hal itu. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia pun menginginkannya. Dan satu persatu ia mulai mendapatkannya. Saudara, sahabat, keluarga. Ia pun tak pelak lagi bertanya-tanya, lalu apa yang ada setelah itu? Apa yang kurang? Manusia memang tidak pernah puas. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang mendambakan sesuatu yang lain, yang tidak dapat ia pahami sebelumnya. Tapi ada sebuah perasaan irasional yang meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan mengerti suatu hari.

Dan Gaara akan menunggu dengan sabar sampai saat itu tiba.

.

.

.

Lamunannya di siang bolong dibuyarkan oleh kedatangan Kankuro, kakak laki-lakinya. Sang _Puppet Master_ membawa sebuah kabar resmi untuk adiknya, "Gaara, orang-orang dari Konoha sudah datang."

Gaara mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke ruanganku," jawabnya, kemudian segera membawa dirinya dengan _jutsu_ tepat ke dalam kantor Kazekage.

Sampai disana ia duduk di kursinya, menatap sebuah lembaran misi diatas meja. _Sunagakure_ telah meminta bantuan langsung dari _Konoha_ untuk menindaklanjuti kemungkinan bahwa Akatsuki telah memasang sejumlah mata-mata di perbatasan antara _Kaze no Kuni_ dengan _Hi no Kuni_. Godaime Hokage, Tsunade kemudian berjanji akan mengirim beberapa orang _shinobi_ yang bisa membantu mereka menemukan para penyusup tersebut.

Tak harus menunggu lama, pintunya kembali diketuk. Kankuro mempersilakan beberapa orang masuk kedalam ruangan kemudian kembali menutup pintunya, memberikan sedikit privasi.

Gaara menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah familiar yang berdiri di hadapannya. Memancing nama-nama mereka keluar dari ingatannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji… dan..." Ia melirik satu-satunya _kunoichi_ di ruangan itu, "Hyuuga Hinata?"

"_Ha-Hai_! Kazekage_-sama_!" Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Neji tertawa diam-diam melihat kekikukan tingkah laku sepupunya itu.

"_Ba—ka_. Jangan gugup begitu, dong … Hinata. Kau ini seperti baru pertama kali bertemu Gaara saja." Celetuk Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi memang betul, Kiba. Hinata baru pertama kali ini bertemu langsung dengan Gaara sejak ujian _Chuunin_ empat tahun lalu." Tukas Shino. Wajahnya seperti biasa tidak terlihat dibalik kacamata hitam dan _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya.

"Oh, ujian _Chuunin_ yang—" Teringat insiden yang terjadi di ujian _Chuunin_ berdarah itu, Kiba cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya. Salah satu oknum penyebabnya saat ini duduk tepat dihadapannya, namun dengan air muka dan garis wajah yang jauh berbeda. Tampaknya sudah banyak yang berubah diantara mereka selama beberapa tahun ini.

Gaara berdehem, mencoba memecahkan keadaan yang tiba-tiba terjerumus dalam keheningan yang tidak nyaman. Ia kemudian meneruskan penjelasannya mengenai _detail_ misi gabungan kali ini.

.

.

.

Untuk mempercepat pencarian, karena para ninja dari Konoha itu juga tidak bisa berlama-lama menetap di Suna, Gaara membagi mereka menjadi beberapa tim. Kiba, Shino, dan Neji membentuk tim yang berbeda bersama dengan Kankurou dan Temari. Sementara Gaara berpasangan dengan Hinata. Pihak Suna sebenarnya tidak merelakan pemimpin mereka untuk turun tangan dalam misi kecil-kecilan seperti ini, namun karena tidak ada kepastian akan bahaya yang mengancam dan juga didukung kepercayaan bahwa tidak akan ada ninja yang cukup kuat untuk bisa menyentuh _Kage_ kesayangan mereka, para _shinobi_ itu pun dengan berat hati melepaskan kepergiannya.

Keduanya sudah cukup jauh masuk kedalam hutan di perbatasan ketika tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya kepada _partner-_nya yang berjalan dibelakang, "A-Apa Kazekage_-sama_ ti-tidak apa-apa sampai ikut kesini?"

Gaara sedikit tidak siap menjawab pertanyaan itu, terutama karena mendengar embel-embel Kazekage_-sama_ yang menempel dibelakang. Entah kenapa segala formalitas itu mengganggunya. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku jadi punya waktu untuk sedikit melatih kemampuanku."

"Ta-tapi, ka-kalau…." Gadis Hyuuga itu mengkhawatirkan kemunculan mendadak Akatsuki, sekuat apapun Gaara, kalau hanya berdua... bagaimana jika seandainya Kazekage diculik atau diserang didepan matanya? Hinata tidak yakin ia cukup kuat untuk mengimbangi para kriminal itu kalau mereka datang berkelompok.

"Hinata."

"Ya Kazegake_-sama_?"

"Panggil aku Gaara saja. Lagipula kita kan seumuran."

"Ba-baiklah Kazeka_—_ah... Gaara_-kun_."

"Hm. Begitu lebih baik."

Dengan pengertian baru yang telah disetujui kedua belah pihak, Gaara dan Hinata meneruskan penyelidikan mereka. Tak jauh dari situ, mereka menemukannya. Beberapa orang ninja bayaran dan binatang-binatang kecil dalam bentuk patung tanah liat yang dikontrol dengan _jutsu_, disebar di sekeliling perbatasan. Jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak, menurut hasil observasi Hinata dari _Byakugan-_nya, namun tetap saja ancaman tersebut harus dilenyapkan. Diduga makhluk dari tanah liat tersebut merupakan hasil karya dari Deidara, spesialis ledakan Akatsuki, ninja pelarian dari Iwagakure.

.

.

.

"_Sabakyuu… Sabaku Sousou_!" Gaara menghancurkan salah satu musuh yang bersembunyi dengan pasirnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Hinata melihat seluruh kejadian itu dari atas sebuah dahan pohon tempatnya berpijak, dibuat tercengang dengan kemampuan Gaara. Tanpa kesulitan yang berarti ia mengatasi semua lawannya. Sudah sepantasnya ia ditunjuk sebagai Kazekage di usianya yang tergolong sangat muda.

Baru kali ini Hinata melihat _jutsu_ khusus milik Gaara itu dari dekat. Kecepatannya tidak akan bisa diikuti dengan mata biasa. Menakutkan sekaligus indah, kekuatan yang jauh diluar bayangannya.

Karena hal itu jugalah, pandangannya teralihkan untuk sesaat, dan sudah terlambat baginya ketika akhirnya ia menyadari dua figur tanah liat lain mendekatinya dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Salah satu figur itu meledakkan dahan pohon dibawahnya.

Hinata mampu menghindari ledakan kedua, namun semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ia tidak sempat bereaksi membuat gerakan tambahan lain di udara.

"Gaara!" Entah kenapa nama itu secara refleks terucap dari mulutnya.

"Hinata!" Gaara menoleh, segera menyadari bahaya yang mengancam.

Tidak ada waktu lagi, tubuh Hinata dipastikan akan jatuh bebas ke permukaan tanah kalau ia tidak bergerak cepat. Dengan penuh konsentrasi, ia menghantamkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bawah.

Mudah-mudahan belum terlambat.

Serta merta Hinata memejamkan matanya, berharap akan datangnya rasa sakit yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya ketika ia menyentuh bumi yang keras. Tapi ternyata yang ia rasakan malah kebalikannya.

Benturan yang lembut di atas permukaan dengan tekstur yang sedikit kasar.

_Apa ini?_

Dibukanya matanya perlahan.

_Pasir?_

Sekumpulan pasir yang berbentuk awan, cukup besar untuk menjadi bantalan baginya, menahan berat badannya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah.

_Gaara?_

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Kazekage muda itu perlahan berjalan mendekatinya. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan rasa cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Gaara berlutut di sampingnya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Gaara_-kun_," ia rupanya masih takjub dengan awan kecil di bawahnya.

Gaara tersenyum melihat perilaku canggung si _kunoichi_, "Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Entah darimana sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran Gaara. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Spontanitas bukan salah satu sifat dominannya, tapi kali ini ia bersedia untuk membuat pengecualian. Tampaknya para _shinobi_ dari Konoha cenderung memberikan efek seperti itu terhadapnya. Sekumpulan orang yang menarik. Tak terkecuali gadis di dekatnya ini.

Ia kemudian turut menyeimbangkan dirinya diatas pasir itu, berdiri di sebelah Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"Ga—Gaara_-kun_?"

"Tetaplah duduk disitu. Pegangan yang erat ya." Pintanya.

"Eh?"

"Karena kalau ada pasir, aku bisa melakukan apapun." Ia berbisik, hampir terdengar hanya kepada dirinya sendiri, sebelum mengangkat sebelah tangannya perlahan ke udara. Seiring dengan itu, awan pasir buatannya pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai naik ke atas.

Melewati pepohonan, sejajar dengan menara _Kage_ di kejauhan, melesat hingga hampir setinggi gunung.

Hinata tidak sadar bahwa selama itu ia mencengkeram erat pakaian milik Gaara, takut dengan ketinggian dibawahnya sekaligus terpesona dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Cantik sekali. Ternyata ini _Sunagakure_ yang selama ini dilihat Gaara.

Seberkas cahaya jingga dari balik gunung menyinari wajah Hinata. Matahari mulai terbenam. Ia melihat kearah remaja lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat sebuah tangan pucat sudah berada disana, terulur ke arahnya. Pemiliknya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. _Emerald_ yang bersinar lembut itu seakan menyihir kepolosan mata jernih dengan sentuhan _lavender_ milik Hinata, memohon tanpa kata-kata untuk mempercayainya.

Dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Hyuuga Hinata meraih tangan itu.

Gaara menariknya berdiri. Kemudian tangannya tetap disana, menggenggam tangan si gadis berambut indigo.

Hinata menyerap apa yang dilihatnya baik-baik kedalam ingatannya. Seluruh warna yang ia lihat pada hari itu. Hangatnya cahaya mentari, termasuk kehadiran bocah Kazekage didekatnya, seolah menyalurkan energi baru dan kepercayaan diri keseluruh tubuhnya yang kaku.

Diam-diam Gaara memperhatikan pandangan itu. Sebuah senyum samar menghiasi wajahnya. Dan ketika akhirnya kedua pasang mata itu beradu pandang, disaat itulah Sabaku no Gaara menambahkan satu kepingan lagi dalam hatinya. Satu nama lagi kedalam daftar orang yang ia bertekad untuk selalu melindunginya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Mungkin, dan Gaara pun berharap, mulai dari sekarang dan selamanya nama itu akan selalu mewarnai hari-harinya.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 1.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Saya suka banget sama kalimat favoritnya Gaara: Suna sae areba, nandemo dekiru (kalau ada pasir, aku bisa melakukan apapun). Kerennya. Apalagi kalo saya lagi main game-nya dan denger kata-kata itu, langsung saya hit tombol pause dan kena fangirl moment akut :D

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	2. Day 2: Unobstructed View

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Pairing:<strong> Slight KibaHina  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

**Terjadi beberapa waktu pasca invasi Pain.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Unobstructed View<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Daisan Enshūjō, Tempat Latihan Nomor Tiga, Konohagakure.<em>

Siang yang cerah. Dibawah sinar matahari yang bersinar terik tanpa ampun, Tim 8 tengah melangsungkan latihan rutin di _training ground_ bersejarah itu. Tempat latihan yang penuh kenangan manis bagi Konoha 11, bagian dari_ memoir_ perjalanan masa remaja mereka. Tak terkecuali bagi Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Absennya Kurenai_-sensei_ karena alasan medis tidak dijadikan alasan untuk lantas bermalas-malasan. Selain menyumbangkan tenaga demi membantu membangun kembali Konoha, Kiba dan kawan-kawan tidak membuang sedikitpun waktu yang ada, terus berusaha mengasah kemampuan mereka. Terutama dengan keadaan di dunia _shinobi_ yang kian tak menentu. Setelah invasi Pain, kemungkinan ancaman masih terus ada.

Saat ini, Kiba berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengeluarkan gerakan andalannya. Seluruh ototnya berkontraksi, sementara mata dan otaknya berkoordinasi cepat menghitung jalur lintasan_ Taijutsu _khusus miliknya_._ Kali ini, ia harus berhasil mencapai durasi yang ditargetkan.

Sendirian, tanpa bantuan Akamaru. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar _partner_nya itu menyalak dengan keras, seakan memberi dukungan moral.

Ia tersenyum tipis.

Kalkulasi selesai.

Semuanya itu terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Kemudian…

Yak, sekarang!

"_Gatsuugaaa_—aaaaaah!" Namun ternyata fokus dan perhitungan tadi tidak cukup baik untuk menghindari penghalang yang berdiri tegak di jalurnya.

Dengan sukses, ia menghantam salah satu pohon kecil yang berada di dekatnya.

Suara keras itu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Ki—Kiba_-kun_?" Sang _Heiress_ saat itu urung berpartisipasi, hanya mengawasi jalannya latihan karena masih dalam masa penyembuhan dari cedera yang dideritanya.

"Awawaw… aduh, sakiiit…" Kiba terbatuk-batuk, berusaha bangkit dari dari reruntuhan dan hujan serpihan yang mendadak menenggelamkannya.

Ia melemparkan sisa-sisa batang pohon malang yang menjadi korbannya. Dilihatnya darah segar mulai mengalir dari bahu sebelah kiri ke lengan bagian bawah. Lukanya cukup dalam.

_Dasar sial._

Kekesalannya bertambah mendengar komentar dingin rekan satu timnya, "Bodoh. Dari sini saja aku bisa melihat kalau tepat dijalurmu itu ada poho—"

"Diam kau, Aburame menyebalkan!"

"Kiba_-kun_ tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata bergegas menghampiri Kiba, kemudian membantu pewaris klan Inuzuka itu berdiri dan membawanya ke bawah pohon teduh tempatnya duduk tadi. Dengan cekatan ia mengobati luka di lengan Kiba dengan jutsu medis sederhana yang dikuasainya, sebagai pertolongan pertama.

"Uh, pasti sakit... tahan sebentar, ya…"

Kiba mengangguk pelan, ia mulai merasakan aliran _chakra_ Hinata yang familiar merasuki tubuhnya, terkonsentrasi menyusun kembali sel-sel yang rusak di lukanya. Sedikit rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan proses itu memaksa sebuah erangan singkat lolos dari sela bibirnya.

"Ah, maaf Kiba_-kun_."

Kiba menatap wajah itu. _Rambutnya benar-benar sudah panjang ya, terkesan dewasa sekali._ Dan jika berbicara tentang kedewasaan, ia jadi teringat—saat itu—kata-kata yang selamanya akan terpatri dalam otak kecilnya...

.

.

_"Dulu aku selalu hanya bisa menangis dan menyerah... tapi kau... kau membantuku menemukan jalan yang benar…."_

_._

_._

_"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu... kau telah merubah diriku! Senyuman mu telah menyelamatkan ku! Itulah sebabnya aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu! Karena... aku... mencintaimu…."_

_._

_._

Kiba diam-diam tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian yang masih segar dalam ingatannya. Hyuuga Hinata... sebenarnya sudah sampai sejauh apa dirinya berkembang? Sebagai salah satu _kunoichi_ terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha, dan juga... sebagai seorang wanita.

_._

_._

_Ya, entah sejak kapan... kau melepas tangan kami yang selama ini selalu berada disampingmu dan mencari jalan mu sendiri._

_._

_._

_Aku salut padamu, Hime. _

_Aku selalu mengagumimu._

_._

_._

_Hei, apa kau tahu itu?_

_._

_._

_Ah... mungkin tidak, ya. Karena di hati itu... hanya ada Uzumaki Naruto._

_._

_._

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Gagapmu sudah mulai hilang ya?"

"E—eh... i—iya... sekarang sudah mulai berkurang. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kiba..." Kemudian perlahan tapi pasti ia menambahkan, "Lalu dengan Shino_-kun_, Kurenai_-sensei_, dan teman-teman seangkatan kita juga begitu."

Seandainya Hime tahu kalau kalimat tambahan yang diucapkannya dengan ringan dan tanpa beban itu menghempaskan secercah harapan dalam diri Kiba.

"Kalau dengan Naruto bagaimana?"

"Na… Na—Naruto_-kun_?" Hinata mulai terbata-bata lagi, dan bersamaan dengan itu, rona kemerahan mulai bergerak mewarnai wajahnya yang pucat. Mendadak ia menemukan bahwa saat ini kegiatan memainkan sepasang jari telunjuknya lebih menarik daripada menatap langsung lawan bicaranya.

Saksi gerakan canggung gadis Hyuuga itu mendengus. Pelan. Berharap kekesalan yang terlukis jelas di setiap sudut wajahnya tidak terlihat. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menggerakkan tangannya yang sudah diperban dengan rapi.

_Yak, sudah bisa dipakai lagi._

"Aku mau lanjut latihan." Katanya pada Hinata.

"Eh, sudah mau mulai lagi?" Gadis berambut indigo itu terkesiap, turut berdiri.

_Pengalihan perhatian, Hinata... kalau terus berada disampingmu, lambat laun logika ini akan kalah oleh keganasan hormon remajaku._

"Iya dong. Aku harus bisa memperpanjang durasi _Gatsuga_ ku kali ini." Kiba menjawab sambil lalu, berjalan menuju tengah lapangan untuk kembali bergabung dengan Shino_, _"Ah, tentu saja akurasinya juga."

"Kiba_-kun_!" Suara lembut itu kembali memanggil dirinya. Membuat remaja berambut cokelat itu menoleh seketika, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya?"

"_Kiotsukete_…"

Sebuah senyum tulus dilemparkan Kiba sebagai respon permohonan Hinata. Gestur kecil serupa diperlihatkan oleh sang _Heiress_.

.

.

_Kami-sama..._

_Aku ini benar-benar menyedihkan._

_._

_._

_Demo sore dake de ii_…

.

.

_Setidaknya saat ini, kedua manik jernih itu hanya memandang ke arahku dan senyuman indah itu hanya ditujukan untukku seorang._

_Ya, begitu saja juga sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 2<strong>**.**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

[1] Kiotsukete: berhati-hatilah  
>[2] Kami-sama: Tuhan<br>[3] Demo sore dake de ii: tapi begitu saja juga sudah cukup

**A/N:** Oke, dengan suksesnya lebih pendek dari chapter sebelumnya :D Yak, walaupun amat-sangat jauh dari kata sempurna/bagus, saya harap bisa cukup menghibur. Maaf buat yang punya original request, Lawliet-san, kalau kurang memuaskan. Maafkan juga kalau ada fakta yang miss atau gimana, berhubung ini canon, ingatan saya agak-agak kabur pas di bagian flashback NaruHina itu :(

Anyway, terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah bersedia membaca.

See you soon!  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	3. Day 3: Opposites Attract

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters:<strong> Uchiha Sasuke (7), Hyuuga Hinata (7)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Slight SasuHina  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

**Hari-hari Akademi Konoha 11, Terjadi sebelum Uchiha Massacre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: Opposites Attract<strong>

* * *

><p>Dibawah mentari yang bersinar hangat di tengah musim panas, terduduk di tepi sebuah dok kecil yang menjorok ke danau, seorang anak lelaki berambut gelap sedang melangsungkan kontes menatap dengan permukaan tenang dibawah kakinya.<p>

Air.

Begitu biru, jernih, menenangkan. Tak peduli setajam apa intensitas tatapannya, sang tirta tetap tak bergeming.

Bocah berambut _raven_ itu menghela nafas keras. Baiklah, kali ini ia biarkan substansi itu yang menang. Dengan hati-hati ia mencelupkan sebagian kaki yang telah terlepas dari sandalnya ke dalam air.

Dingin.

Dalam artian yang positif. Nyaman dan menyegarkan. Memang begitu seharusnya.

Jelas sekali bukan elemen alaminya.

Ia kembali menarik kakinya.

Apa karena itu ia sangat menyukainya? Apakah itu sebabnya ia begitu tertarik dengannya?

Ia merasakan dorongan tak tertahankan untuk lebih jauh lagi menenggelamkan kakinya dalam belaian lembut larutan bening itu. Anak lelaki lain seusianya pasti sudah membuka seluruh pakaian mereka kemudian terjun tanpa ragu-ragu, memenuhi hasrat mereka untuk segera merengkuh kesegaran air danau. Terbakar oleh semangat musim panas.

Tapi tidak untuknya, karena ia berbeda dari yang lain.

Tidak, bukan itu sebenarnya alasan utamanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin pakaiannya lembab atau basah, menjadikannya tidak nyaman untuk kembali dipakai nantinya. Agak aneh memang, tapi itu yang benar-benar ia rasakan.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?" Ia bergumam, kebimbangan jelas dalam intonasinya.

Belum sempat ia memutuskan, elemen lain datang menghampiri. Angin yang berhembus cukup keras, menerpa wajahnya, bermain dengan rambutnya. Ia berdecak kesal. Disipitkan matanya, menjaga agar debu-debu dan kotoran yang turut beterbangan tidak mencemari sepasang oniks miliknya.

Ketentramannya terusik.

Ia tidak suka ketika momen pribadinya dirusak.

Lalu dalam area pandangannya yang terbatas saat itu, ia bisa melihatnya. Sekelebat, nyaris tak tertangkap retinanya. Sepucuk kecil bunga _Lavender_, diterbangkan angin tadi, terjatuh ke permukaan air didepannya. Menimbulkan riak-riak kecil, tidak tenggelam tetapi tetap terapung disana.

Serta merta angin berhenti bertiup. Ia menatap tanpa berkedip tangkai kecil yang perlahan mulai menjauh ke tengah danau.

"Ah..." Sebuah suara lembut sedikit mengagetkannya.

_'Anak perempuan?' _Ia menoleh.

"U—Uchiha-_kun_."

Suara itu.

Helaian indigo yang tampak lembut, kemudian... mata jernih dengan sedikit sentuhan _Lavender_. Wajah bulat namun manis yang familiar baginya.

"Hyuuga..." Kata-katanya perlahan menghilang. Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat nama depannya. Cukup menyedihkan. Ia jadi kesal sendiri. Mengingat mereka sudah hampir satu tahun belajar dalam kelas yang sama.

_'Hinari?' _

_'Hibari?'_

_'Siapa namanya?'_

"Hi—Hinata." Anak itu menjawab, seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"_Hn_. Itu milikmu?" Sasuke menunjuk dengan gestur sederhana ke arah pucuk_ Lavender_ yang masih dalam jarak pandang mereka berdua.

"Hinata" mengangguk pelan.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke garis horizon di hadapannya. Jauh dari Hinata. Ia mengharapkan anak perempuan itu akan bosan sendiri lalu meninggalkannya.

Tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Anak perempuan itu tetap berdiri disana dengan tatapan sedih, tak bergeming menyaksikan bunga miliknya yang perlahan terbawa arus kecil menjauh. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Alisnya bertaut, kedua tangannya bertangkup seolah sedang memanjatkan doa.

Ia masih berharap bunga itu akan terbawa arus ke arah sebaliknya.

Sasuke tahu itu.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa tahu.

Pembawaannya yang cuek dan dingin bukan berarti dirinya mengagungkan logika, tak mampu berempati atau bersimpati. Sebaliknya, ia bisa melihat hal yang dilewatkan orang lain. Walau terkadang emosi membiaskan perspektifnya.

_'Sudahlah, bukan urusanku. Cepatlah pergi dan biarkan aku di sini sendiri.'_

Satu menit berlalu.

Satu menit setengah.

Dua menit.

Dua menit setengah.

_'Argh! Kenapa anak perempuan itu merepotkan sekali? Kenapa ia harus berwajah seperti itu, sih? Terpaksa kan aku harus menolongnya? Huh. Apa boleh buat.'_

Sasuke berdiri, mengkonsentrasikan _chakra_nya di kedua kaki. Otak kecilnya berusaha mengingat pelajaran yang diberikan ayahnya dan Itachi beberapa hari lalu. Ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa, karena belum sepenuhnya ia menguasai teknik yang akan diperagakannya sebentar lagi. Namun demi harga dirinya di depan anak perempuan ini, ia akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya.

Perlahan, ia menapakkan satu kaki, kemudian disusul kaki lainnya di atas air. Agak tertatih-tatih ia berjalan di atas permukaan bening itu. Jarak beberapa meter terasa jauh sekali.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia sampai juga. Membungkuk, diambilnya _Lavender_ itu dengan hati-hati.

Ia kembali ke tepian dok. Agak puas karena berhasil melakukannya tanpa terjerumus memalukan ke dalam air. Ia harus menceritakan kejadian ini pada ibunya nanti.

"Nih." Ia mengulurkan pucuk itu untuk diambil Hinata, "Sebaiknya cepat kau bawa pulang, nanti layu. Ini sudah terlalu lama ter... terks—terekspos air."

Anak kecil dengan kata-kata sulit. Kombinasi yang menggemaskan.

Hinata menerimanya dengan hati riang. Garis wajahnya yang semula tegang dan kaku berubah menjadi lembut seketika, "A—Ano!" Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Seperti... permintaan terima kasih?

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, aku mau latihan." Bocah Uchiha itu berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Sasuke_-kun_!"

"Apa lagi?" Ditatapnya Hinata tepat di kedua mata.

"_Arigatou_."

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah dihadapkan pada senyum manis itu. Konsentrasinya terpecah. Kontrol _chakra_ di kedua kakinya hilang dalam sekejap. Sosoknya mendadak menghilang dari pandangan Hinata, tenggelam ke dalam danau. Sasuke bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang tidak asing lagi menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Refleksnya langsung bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Sa—Sasuke_-kun_!" Hinata berteriak panik. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke tidak bisa berenang? Bagaimana ia harus menolongnya? Apa lebih baik ia memanggil bantuan sekarang?

Namun kekalutan Hinata untungnya tidak harus bertahan lama.

Sasuke kembali muncul ke permukaan. Tidak percuma ia belajar berenang sejak usia dini. Terbatuk-batuk, disemburkannya sedikit air tawar dari mulutnya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang, nada suaranya yang kemudian terdengar tetap terkendali. Bagaimanapun juga, terlepas dari usianya, ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Ditambah lagi, penerus nama Uchiha.

"_Hn_. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ma—maaf ya. Gara-gara aku—"

"Sudahlah. Kubilang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku senang kok. Kena air jadi segar panas-panas begini—"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Tapi tidak untuk gerakan kaki dan tangannya, yang menahan kepalanya agar tetap berada di atas permukaan. Walaupun saat ini ia sangat ingin kembali menyelam, kalau perlu berdiam di dasar danau yang paling dalam dan tidak muncul lagi.

_'Apa yang kaupikirkan Sasuke? Kata-kata bodoh macam apa itu... sama sekali tidak keren!'_

Sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, tersipu ia dibuatnya.

Seutas senyum samar yang perlahan tersungging di bibirnya luput dari perhatian sang _Heiress_.

Basah.

Malu.

Tapi anehnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak keberatan.

Ya, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 3<strong>**.**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **SasuHina! Maaf cuma sebatas seperti ini. Saya belum kebayang hubungan SasuHina yang lebih jauh lagi.

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<strong>


	4. Day 4: Picture Perfect

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Sai (16), Hyuuga Hinata (16)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Slight SaiHina  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Picture Perfect<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dia anggota ROOT, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, <em>Hime<em>."

Begitulah jawaban yang didapat Hinata ketika ia bertanya kepada Neji apakah sepupunya itu mengenal Sai. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, tanpa diminta Neji lalu menceritakan dengan panjang lebar sejarah ROOT dan ANBU kepada Hinata. Untuk yang terakhir, ia tidak begitu ingat. Saat itu sudah lewat tengah malam dan Hinata terlalu mengantuk untuk mengingat semua rincian yang dibeberkan Neji.

Satu pelajaran berharga yang diambilnya: Hyuuga Neji tidak berbakat menjadi seorang guru sejarah.

Sai—semua orang tahu itu adalah kode nama sementara yang diberikan kepadanya—adalah tambahan baru ke Tim 7 pimpinan Kakashi. Kedatangannya, bukan tanpa kebetulan dan atas perintah langsung dari Tsunade, bersamaan dengan seorang _Team Leader_ pengganti yang tidak kalah anehnya. Seumur hidup Hinata, ia tidak pernah melihat dua orang itu bersosialisasi di desa. Atau sekedar datang ke acara pemakaman yang sepertinya belakangan ini sering mereka adakan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mereka berdua eksis sebagai warga _Konoha_ sampai suatu hari Naruto bercerita kepada Team 8 (didukung dengan berapi-api oleh Kiba) betapa menyebalkannya anggota baru timnya itu.

Hanya ada satu penjelasan untuk kejanggalan tersebut, mereka berdua adalah anggota ANBU. Bukanlah rahasia lagi kalau anggota pasukan khusus Hokage itu kebanyakan bukanlah makhluk sosial dan memiliki karakter yang terbilang unik. Tidak terkecuali Sai.

Dimulai dari penampilannya. Kulitnya pucat, bukan putih bercahaya seperti kulit Ino atau atau Kurenai_-sensei_, tetapi benar-benar pucat seperti vampir yang sering Hinata lihat di buku-buku cerita. Lalu kontras dengan warna kulitnya, rambutnya gelap dan halus, selalu terlihat rapi di setiap kesempatan. Seragam lapangannya pun aneh, Hinata bertanya-tanya kenapa Sai mengekspos bagian perutnya. Apa ia tidak takut kedinginan? Atau tidakkah itu terlalu terbuka dan beresiko mengalami cedera lebih parah dalam duel senjata?

Kiba dan kawan-kawan berhasil memojokkan Sai beberapa hari yang lalu dan Sai menjawab ia mengenakan pakaian itu semata-mata untuk mempermudah pergerakannya saja. Jawaban yang tidak terlalu memuaskan, tetapi dapat diterima.

Perilakunya tidak kalah istimewa. Sai kadang memakai ekspresi yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Misalnya, menghina Naruto dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, atau menceritakan sebuah lelucon dengan mimik serius. Belakangan, ia sering terlihat berjalan santai di tempat umum sambil membaca novel seronok dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto berpendapat rekannya itu terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kakashi_-sensei_.

Ketika melihat Sai, Hinata membayangkan ruang bawah tanah yang dingin dan gelap dimana Sai akan duduk sendiri di sana sambil membersihkan senjatanya satu persatu. Atau mengasah _tantou_-nya. Ya, Hinata bisa membayangkan Sai melakukan hal itu untuk menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

Jadi, sore itu, Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika ia menemukan Sai dalam gambaran yang jauh berbeda dengan bayangannya.

Pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sai adalah di sebuah lapangan luas dengan rumput hijau, diwarnai dengan bunga-bunga musim semi yang baru saja mekar. Pegunungan berdiri kokoh di kejauhan, cahaya jingga cerah dari matahari yang hampir tenggelam menyinari wajah lembut tanpa ekspresi yang penuh konsentrasi.

Perhatian penuh Sai saat itu diperuntukkan bagi sebuah lukisan yang sedang berusaha di selesaikannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe orang yang suka melukis." Hinata memutuskan untuk menyapa Sai.

Sai menoleh, wajah bingungnya cepat berubah menjadi luar biasa ramah ketika ia melihat wajah lain yang familiar. Tanpa berdiri, ia membalas salam Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya, "Ah, Hyuuga Hinata. Selamat sore."

"Ti—tidak perlu begitu formal, Sai. Se—selamat sore." Hinata merasakan rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya. Tidak banyak lelaki di Konoha yang memiliki sopan santun seperti Sai.

"Kupikir wanita menghargai hal-hal seperti itu."

"Umm... kurasa ada benarnya. Hanya saja agak terasa aneh karena ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara langsung denganmu."

"Benar juga," Sai menempelkan telunjuk dan ibu jari kirinya yang tidak memegang kuas ke dagu, "Ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara berdua saja. Tim kita memang sering bertemu, tapi perhatianku selalu saja habis tersita oleh Si Kecil bersuara besar itu."

Hinata berasumsi bahwa yang dimaksud Sai adalah Naruto. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kenapa Sai menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan "Si Kecil?" Hinata ingin mencari tahu, namun kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan kejanggalan itu berlalu. Mungkin kalau nanti ia teringat kembali, ia akan menanyakannya langsung pada Sai.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu."

Gadis Hyuuga itu duduk tidak jauh dari Sai. Waktu berlalu sebelum Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya, "Ehm... kenapa Sai melukis?"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mungkin memikirkan apakah ada maksud lain kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. "Kenapa? Hmm... setidaknya ada dua hal yang bisa kupikirkan."

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menyapukan warna kemerahan matahari di kanvasnya. Hinata memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sai. Menggerakkan kuas, memberikan garis tegas pada bentuk dan menyapukan warna sepertinya sudah menjadi keahlian yang Sai sempurnakan seumur hidupnya.

"Yang pertama... aku melukis karena ingin mengabadikan pemandangan indah yang aku lihat, agar aku tidak melupakannya. Seperti pemandangan saat ini. Belum tentu beberapa bulan dari sekarang aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang sama. Mungkin saja... suatu hari terjadi perang dan hamparan hijau yang kita lihat di depan mata ini tidak ada lagi. Yah, seperti sebuah foto. Untuk mengabadikan momen yang berharga."

"Aku bisa mengerti. Kadang aku menulis puisi. Kurasa aku melakukan hal itu untuk alasan yang kurang lebih sama."

"Menulis puisi?" Sai tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa membayangkannya. _Image_ yang cocok untukmu, seorang _Heiress_ Klan Hyuuga."

Hinata kembali tersipu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sudah membeberkan hobi rahasianya yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Hinata berusaha untuk mengembalikan arah pembicaraan, "Lalu yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua..." Kali ini Sai tersenyum. Ia menurunkan kuas lalu mencondongkan badannya untuk menatap wajah Hinata lebih dekat lagi, "Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk datang ke sini lagi besok? Waktu yang sama. Akan kuberitahu alasanku yang kedua."

Hinata mengangguk, tanpa ragu menerima ajakan Sai.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Hinata datang di waktu yang sama. Selepas bertegur sapa, ia duduk dalam diam memperhatikan Sai menyelesaikan lukisannya. Sesekali, Hinata menulis dalam buku puisi kecil yang di bawanya. Tempat yang menyediakan pemandangan indah ini memberikannya inspirasi dan motivasi untuk menulis.

Beberapa bait puisi berhasil Hinata selesaikan ketika akhirnya ia menyadari Sai sudah berhenti melukis dan tengah menatap satu sketsa hitam putih di sebuah buku. Buku yang tampak sudah berumur melihat kondisinya, mungkin memiliki usia yang sama dengan mereka berdua.

"Sai?" Didorong rasa ingin tahu, Hinata bertanya dengan lembut.

Sai membuka halaman tepat di tengah-tengah buku tersebut. Kedua halaman yang menyatu menampakkan lukisan dua anak lelaki dengan seragam serupa yang sedang berpegangan tangan, "Ini aku dan kakakku, Shin namanya."

"Dimana Shin sekarang? Apa ia juga anggota ANBU?"

Ekspresi Sai yang ditunjukkan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Dulu kami sangat dekat, seperti saudara. Karena dia lebih tua, aku menganggapnya seperti kakak lelakiku. Ia mengajariku banyak hal. Sekarang aku belum bisa menceritakan detail-nya kepadamu, tapi... Shin sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Di dalam lukisan, aku berusaha membuat akhir ceritaku sendiri. Di sini, aku bahagia dan bisa terus bersama Shin, sebagai sebuah keluarga. Sayangnya pada kenyataannya tidak begitu." Sai menutup buku sketsa di pangkuannya.

"Alasan kedua aku melukis adalah... untuk menangkap mimpi. Aku ingin melukis harapan dan mimpi-mimpi dari suatu objek. Bisa benda mati, bisa juga benda hidup. Atau dalam kasus seperti yang baru saja kuceritakan padamu, mimpiku sendiri."

"Nah, Hyuuga Hinata, untuk alasan itulah aku menggambar lukisan-lukisan di buku sketsaku." Sai menutup penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalam ransel dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

"Untukmu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku dan mendengarkan ceritaku."

Gulungan itu berpindah tangan. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata membukanya. Seperti yang ia duga, di dalamnya adalah sebuah lukisan. Di lukisan itu ada Hinata, duduk di atas rerumputan dengan pemandangan yang sama seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Di sebelahnya, ada Sai. Sai yang sedang melukis di atas kanvas. Di sketsa itu, keduanya tampak sedang tertawa bahagia, seperti salah satu di antara mereka baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Hinata teringat pertemuan mereka kemarin sore. Juga hari ini. Ia juga berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Sai dan suatu hari mereka akan tertawa bersama seperti cerita dalam lukisan di tangannya.

Sebuah pertanyaan langsung terlintas di benak Hinata.

"Lalu... Sai melukis ini untuk alasan yang pertama atau yang kedua?"

Sai tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangan dari matahari yang hampir terbenam ke wajah Hinata sebelum menjawab, "Keduanya."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 4.<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alasan kedua Sai, melukis untuk menangkap mimpi, saya ambil idenya dari film Hugo: __Films_ have the power to _capture dreams_._ Buat yang belum nonton, highly recommended. Hugo sangat inspiratif, setidaknya menurut saya ;) Coming up next: ShinoHina? NejiHina? NaruHina?

Terima kasih.  
><strong>Sei.<strong>


	5. Day 5: Advanced Sensibility

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Aburame Shino (16), Hyuuga Hinata (16)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ShinoHina  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: Advanced Sensibility<strong>

* * *

><p>Aburame Shino bukanlah seorang anak lelaki biasa, tetapi sayangnya tidak semua orang bisa mengerti hal itu.<p>

Infusi _Kikaichū_ yang diberikan kepadanya sejak lahir menetapkan hal itu dari awal. Ide yang tampak mengerikan jika dipikir lebih jauh, puluhan ribu serangga mempenetrasi tubuh seorang manusia, bersarang dan berkembang biak di dalamnya, lalu hidup dari _chakra_ sebagai sumber makanan. Kemudian sebagai gantinya, induk semang mereka memperoleh kontrol penuh terhadap para _Kikaichū_, siap digunakan dalam pertempuran tanpa harus menggunakan segel atau konversi _chakra_.

Simbiosis mutualisme.

Hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, atau setidaknya awalnya Shino pikir seperti itu. Sampai pada suatu titik dalam hidupnya, ia berpikir bahwa kadang, ia berharap tidak harus membawa makhluk-makhluk aneh ini kemanapun ia pergi.

Dimulai dari kesalahpahaman para warga sipil Konoha, terutama anak-anak yang menganggap bahwa setiap anggota Klan Aburame adalah pengusir serangga yang handal. Demi Tuhan, ia bukan eksterminator hama! Sama sekali bukan. Dan Shino tidak pernah sekalipun menyebut mereka sebagai "hama". Makhluk-makhluk kecil itu adalah teman-temannya, Shino tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang akan membahayakan keselamatan mereka.

Jeritan histeris dan tatapan ketakutan pun sering Shino dapatkan ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang setelah selesai mengumpulkan serangga, salah satu kegiatan favoritnya di waktu luang. Kadang Shino lupa diri dan membiarkan seekor—OK, mungkin beberapa—serangga bebas bergelantungan di tangannya. Tentu saja kelakuan yang ia anggap normal itu mengundang reaksi spontan yang menyakitkan dari orang-orang sekitar.

Shino iri pada Kiba dan _ninken_-nya, Akamaru. Orang-orang akan berebut untuk membelai Akamaru dan tanpa ragu mendekati Kiba. Tapi tentu saja Shino tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang itu, kalaupun ada seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba berlari menghampirinya lalu berkata, "Bolehkah aku membelai seranggamu?" _Yeah_, Shino kemungkinan besar akan balik bertanya, "Apa ada yang salah dengan kewarasanmu, Nona?"

Terlepas dari beberapa ketidaknyamanan, Shino bisa hidup dengan kekurangan kecilnya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia cukup senang memainkan peran sebagai orang aneh yang misterius.

Sebuah bayangan di tengah keramaian.

Bukan tanpa alasan Klan Aburame sangat diandalkan dalam bidang espionase.

.

.

.

"Shino_-kun_, terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang ke sini untuk membantuku."

Aburame Shino, seperti biasa, berdiri tak bergeming dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku, jaket tebal dengan _hoodie_ yang tampak terlalu berat untuk musim panas menyembunyikan sebagian besar tubuhnya. Dari balik kacamata hitam, ditatapnya Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang baru saja kembali berdiri tegak setelah membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Tidak masalah. Latihan seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Di pagi hari, Hinata singgah ke kompleks pemukiman Aburame untuk bertemu langsung dengan Shino. Pewaris Klan Hyuuga itu meminta bantuan Shino untuk sebuah metode latihan yang sudah lama ingin dicobanya. Shino tidak memiliki kegiatan khusus pada hari itu, jadi ia langsung menyetujui permohonan Hinata di tempat. Setelah memastikan area yang diinginkan, mereka kemudian berjanji untuk bertemu di hutan yang berbatasan dengan _Daisan Enshūjō, _lapangan latihan nomor tiga, tepat pukul sebelas siang.

"Seperti yang kujelaskan padamu tadi, aku ingin melatih _Byakugan_-ku. Karena itu, aku perlu target yang mampu bergerak secara sporadis, sulit untuk ditangkap mata biasa. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ untuk mengenai target yang sudah kutemukan, sebagai tanda. Jadi aku berpikir kalau serangga-serangga Shino—"

"Adalah target yang tepat, ya… aku mengerti."

"Ta-tapi… ketika aku mengenai para _Kikaichū_ dengan _shuriken_ atau _kunai_… apakah—" Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan sebelum meneruskan, "—apakah serangga-serangga Shino akan terluka? Kalau ya, aku sudah memikirkan target yang lain sebagai solusinya."

"Apakah serangga-serangga itu akan baik-baik saja tanyamu?" Shino mendengus, membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku akan menggunakan _barrier chakra_ untuk melindungi mereka. Kalau itu maumu. Tapi tentunya kau tahu kalau mereka bisa dan siap untuk dikorbankan. Jumlah bukan masalah, mereka tidak akan punah karena aku bisa mempercepat proses perkembangbiakan mereka dengan _Mushimayu_."

"Kau bisa melakukan itu? Maksudku, melindungi mereka dengan _chakra_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa memanipulasi _chakra_ mereka sebelum keluar dari tubuhku," Saat ini, Shino tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lebih jauh lagi, gadis ini _benar-benar_ mengkhawatirkan serangga-serangganya.

"Nah, kapan kau memulainya, Hinata?" Shino bertanya, mengeluarkan kedua tangan dari dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kapanpun kau siap." Hinata mengembalikan gestur yang serupa, "Terima kasih Shino_-kun_!" Gadis itu berteriak sebelum mencari titik awal untuk bersiap-siap.

'_Tidak, terima kasih.' _Begitu pikir Shino ketika ia mulai memanggil para _Kikaichū_, _'Terima kasih karena telah memikirkan mereka.'_

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu. Shino dan Hinata menghentikan latihan mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak. Berkat _barrier chakra_ yang dipakai Shino, mereka berhasil meminimalisir "korban" dari simulasi kecil mereka. Shino sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan pelindung-pelindung itu, namun kemudian ia merasa bahwa yang dilakukannya cukup berguna untuk melatih kontrol _chakra_-nya sendiri. Tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk terus menjalaninya.

"Kau memang aneh." Shino berceletuk ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk makan.

"Ke-kenapa Shino_-kun_ bilang begitu?"

"Sebelum kita mulai tadi, kau bertanya apakah serangga-seranggaku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya... itu hal yang wajar kan? Karena kupikir, serangga-serangga Shino sama artinya seperti Akamaru bagi Kiba, Sharingan bagi Sasuke, atau Byakugan bagiku dan Neji. Itu bagian dari diri Shino. Hal yang menggambarkan dirimu sebagai seorang Aburame."

"Kau tidak menganggapnya... menakutkan atau... menjijikkan?"

Hinata hampir tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setelah bertahun-tahun berada dalam tim yang sama, Hinata merasa heran, kenapa baru sekarang ia mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulut _partner_-nya? Mungkin Shino menunggu saat yang tepat, mungkin juga karena sekarang ia merasa cukup nyaman untuk menanyakan pertanyaan apapun termasuk hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi kepada Hinata. Yang mana pun alasannya, Hinata tetap berhati-hati dalam menjawab pertanyaan Shino.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Shino, yang sejauh Hinata tahu, cukup sensitif. Namun Hinata tidak akan berbohong atau melebih-lebihkan, apa yang ia ucapkan adalah murni apa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan.

"Aku harus mengakuinya, Shino_-kun_. Awalnya aku memang takut, aku sering mendengar cerita-cerita dari ayahku waktu kecil tentang _Kikaichū_ milik Klan Aburame. Namun setelah aku bertemu langsung dengan Shino dan lebih lagi kita berada di tim yang sama... ah, sudah berapa tahun?"

"Empat."

"Ya, empat tahun. Aku sudah melihat langsung dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri apa yang bisa dilakukan serangga-serangga itu. Menurutku… mereka sangat menakjubkan. Ya, kurasa itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya."

_Hmm... menakjubkan katanya. Luar biasa_.

"Lagipula, _Byakugan_ lebih menakutkan, bukan begitu? Ketika kuaktifkan, mataku akan berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan, pembuluh darah akan menyembul keluar di daerah sekitar mata ini, sangat mengintimidasi orang-orang yang melihatnya dan sama sekali tidak elegan seperti _jutsu_ milik Ino atau keren seperti teknik milik Sakura."

"Menurutku tidak begitu. _Byakugan_ sangat istimewa, kalian Klan Hyuuga memiliki penglihatan terbaik dalam hal _Doujutsu_."

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku tahu, Shino berkata seperti untuk menghiburku... terima kasih."

"Tidak juga, apa kau tadi menyebut serangga-seranggaku menakjubkan semata-mata hanya untuk menghiburku?"

"Tidak."

Shino kembali mendengus pelan. Hinata menganggap itu adalah cara Shino untuk tertawa. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah melihat Shino tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah karena ia memang memiliki selera humor yang yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, atau itu adalah salah satu bentuk latihannya untuk menguasai diri.

Setelah mereka menemukan tempat yang tepat, keduanya menikmati bekal buatan Hinata sendiri. Tidak ada yang berbicara, kadang Shino berkomentar singkat mengenai betapa rapi penyajian dan enaknya masakan Hinata, menyebabkan wajah gadis Hyuuga itu tersipu malu. Hinata memang tidak terlalu pintar bersikap dalam menerima pujian. Keduanya saling menikmati keberadaan masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Shino kembali bersuara.

"... Kau tahu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemukan jenis baru dari serangga gurun di _Sunagakure_. Kurasa serangga itu adalah hasil dari penyimpangan genetik yang langka. Sayangnya, aku belum berhasil menangkapnya untuk koleksiku. Kau... mau mencarinya bersamaku?"

Si Aburame muda mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Hinata, menunggu respon dari _partner_-nya. Mungkin Hinata tidak tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya Shino mengajak seorang gadis untuk pergi berdua saja. Ia tertawa dalam hati, setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak mungkin seorang anak perempuan biasa mau di ajak pergi untuk mencari seekor serangga mutan di tengah-tengah gurun yang gersang dengan potensi badai pasir.

Terdengar seperti kegiatan yang membosankan dan berbahaya.

Tetapi jawaban Hinata kemudian membuatnya lega, "Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau Shino mengajakku. Kapan?"

Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah seorang anak perempuan biasa, Shino yakin akan hal itu.

"Akan kucari waktu yang tepat." Gumam Shino, dan Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Shino kembali menikmati segelas _Mugicha_ dingin yang telah disiapkan Hinata.

Rasanya? Lebih manis dari biasanya.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 5.<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

[1] Mushimayu: Hijutsu milik Klan Aburame yang dapat mempercepat proses perkembangbiakan _Kikaichū_ dalam tubuh induk semang.  
>[2] Mugicha: Teh barley, biasanya disuguhkan sebagai minuman penyegar saat musim panas di Jepang<strong><br>**

**A/N: **Tinggal tiga hari lagi! NaruHina untuk Day 8, buat yang suka dan bertanya-tanya kapan mereka muncul, dua hari sisanya... saya bingung. Mungkin NejiHina. Lalu ada yang mengusulkan SasoHina? Hmm... kita lihat saja kemana imajinasi liar ini membawa saya :D

Terima kasih banyak, buat yang sudah read, review, alert, fave, I love you all :3**  
><strong>

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei<br>**


	6. Day 6: Red Sands, White Moons

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Akasuna Sasori (33), Hyuuga Hinata (14)  
><strong>Warning:<strong> OOC untuk Sasori  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Slight SasoHina  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6: Red Sands, White Moons<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_I would describe myself as a human being who could not become a complete puppet.  
>I am an unfinished puppet, whose lifeless frame still contains a beating heart at its core.<br>_

_I am neither dead, nor am I alive._" *

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata merasa ia sudah membuka kelopak matanya.

Tapi yang kemudian tampak di pandangan tetaplah kegelapan yang pekat. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih apapun yang menutupi indera pengelihatannya itu, namun apa daya, kedua tangan terkunci dalam sebuah ikatan yang kuat.

Ia tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

Hinata merasa kepanikan mulai melanda. Dimana ia berada? Siapa yang menyekapnya? Ingatan terakhir Hinata adalah ia sedang ada dalam sebuah misi, bersama Shino, Kiba dan Kurenai-_sensei_. Misi patroli biasa dengan ranking B. Tim Delapan diminta bantuannya oleh pihak _Sunagakure_ untuk memeriksa kemungkinan gangguan keamanan di perbatasan. Mereka berpisah di tengah jalan untuk mempercepat pencarian dan_—_

"Kau seorang Hyuuga."

Sebuah pernyataan yang dibuat dengan kombinasi suara rendah dan nada ringan mengusik pemikiran Hinata.

Pria berambut merah itu, _Akasuna no_ Sasori, hanya berbicara dengan intonasi yang mengganggu seperti biasanya, namun Hinata tidak tahu bahwa orang yang menangkapnya ini sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sepercik kekaguman dalam suaranya. Ia sengaja tidak mengucapkan pemikiran terdalamnya seperti, _'Aku tahu kalau kau seorang Hyuuga dari matamu... mata yang menyihir layaknya bulan kembar, bersinar di dinginnya malam.'_

Siapa sangka seorang Sasori punya bakat terpendam? Keromantisannya kerapkali tersembunyi di balik wajah masam.

"Si-siapa kau?" Hinata menuntut, menggeliatkan badannya. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa tidak hanya tangannya yang diikat, tapi kedua kakinya juga. Samar, ia bisa merasakan kasarnya batang bohon tempatnya bersandar dengan ujung jemari tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuhku saja?"

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, Hyuuga. Membunuhmu hanya akan memperpanjang konflik dengan pihak-pihak yang merepotkan. Aku hanya perlu bersembunyi sebentar. Terlibat pertempuran sia-sia bukanlah caraku menyelesaikan masalah."

"Kau tidak takut aku akan berteriak?" (_Kenapa orang ini tidak menutup mulutku juga?)_

"Entahlah... kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk seorang tahanan yang tidak memiliki pilihan," Sasori menghela nafas. Ia meluruskan kaki kanannya dan membiarkan kaki kirinya terlipat, "Lebih baik kita saling membantu di sini. Kau hanya perlu bersikap manis dan kooperatif... dan kau tahu_—_

Sasori menurunkan suaranya beberapa oktaf, "_—_aku benci menunggu, jadi aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan untuk mengisi waktu luang jika kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti menarik perhatian," Ia tertawa, "Kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi kan? Sayang sekali... menyia-nyiakan hidupmu di usia semuda ini. Hmm... mungkin kau bisa menjadi boneka manusia yang cantik untuk koleksiku."

"Bo-boneka?"

"Ya, Boneka. Bentuk karya seni paling sempurna yang akan bertahan selamanya." Sasori tersenyum. Sesaat, dengan ekspresi penuh kepuasan, pikirannya melayang kepada 295 boneka manusia yang saat ini menjadi koleksinya. Memento dari setiap konfrontasi selama tiga puluh tahun hidupnya dalam pelarian.

"Kecantikan abadi... tidakkah kau pikir begitu?"

"Tidak."

"Maaf?"

"Tidak... aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Menurutku, ada yang salah dengan pandangan anda."

"Berapa usiamu, Nona Hyuuga? Kau pikir bisa seenaknya menilai perspektif seseorang yang sudah hidup jauh lebih lama darimu?" Sasori bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasori dari balik penutup mata dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia salahkan ketika kalimat tambahan lepas dari sela bibirnya.

"Perasaan tulus manusia dan apa yang kau lakukan untuk orang lain akan meninggalkan kesan. Kenangan itulah yang akan bertahan untuk selamanya."

"Perasaan tulus katamu? Kenangan?" Sasori mendengus, namun wajahnya tampak terhibur, "Sentimen wanita memang merepotkan." Ia lalu berlutut untuk menurunkan penutup mata Hinata.

Gadis itu memicingkan mata, mengambil waktunya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan cahaya. Anehnya, walaupun dengan kehadiran seorang _missing-nin_ yang misterius di dekatnya, Hinata tidak merasakan keresahan yang berlebihan. Hal itu mungkin karena Hinata tidak merasakan potensi agresi dari pria ini.

Pria yang tampaknya menganggap boneka manusia sebagai bentuk karya seni ultima yang abadi.

"Kau benar-benar bisa menjadi boneka yang cantik." Sasori berbisik di telinga Hinata, tangannya yang tidak lebih besar dari tangan Hinata sendiri menyentuh sisi wajah _Heiress_ Klan Hyuuga itu dengan lembut. Hinata menggigit lidahnya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak memberikan reaksi. Otaknya bekerja cepat untuk mencari solusi dari situasi ini.

Detik itulah saat dimana Hinata merasakan energi _chakra_ yang familiar. Samar, namun tidak salah lagi_—_

"... Ada pengganggu kecil rupanya," Sasori menghentikan gerakannya, menarik wajahnya jauh dari Hinata. Matanya yang observatif cepat menemukan seekor laba-laba, tergantung di seutas benang jaring.

Hinata merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Shino.

Shino sudah menemukannya dan tidak lama lagi, anggota timnya yang lain akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Tampaknya ini saatnya kita berpisah, Hyuuga..." Perlahan, Sasori berdiri dan mulai merangkai segel dengan tangannya, "Apa pertemuan singkat kita meninggalkan kesan bagimu?" Hinata menangkap intonasinya yang sedikit menggoda, sebelum akhirnya pria itu menghilang dari pandangan sepenuhnya.

Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama. Lima menit kemudian, Kiba dan Shino menemukan tempatnya berada. Mereka berkumpul kembali dengan Kurenai_-sensei_ dan kembali ke _Konoha_ tanpa insiden tambahan.

Di perjalanan pulang, sinar matahari terbit yang berpendar menerangi tanah _Suna_ mengingatkan Hinata kepada seorang pria dengan warna rambut yang identik.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 6.<br>**

* * *

><p>(*) <em>Naruto<em> chapter 275, halaman 9

**A/N:** Hahaha... sumpah saya ngakak baca fic sendiri! Ya Tuhaan, maafkan saya para fans Sasori, telah membuat karakter kesayangan anda jadi setengah pujangga setengah penjahat :D Yah, mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Entah kenapa yang jadi SasoHina duluan. Yang nunggu NejiHina sabar ya. Kalo NaruHina-nya sih udah selesai buat Day 8 ;)

**Sei**


	7. Day 7: Indigo Fields

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> One-sided NejixHinata, One-sided HinataxNaruto  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7: Indigo Fields<br>**

* * *

><p>Seseorang pasti memiliki paling tidak satu hal yang dikagumi dari pasangan atau orang yang disukainya. Baik itu ciri fisik, maupun sisi emosional.<p>

Dulu, Neji sering mendengar hal itu dari orang-orang terdekat.

Rock Lee, rekan satu timnya pernah berkata bahwa kombinasi mata hijau cerah Sakura dan rambut merah jambunya sangatlah indah. TenTen berpendapat bahwa kilauan metal dari senjata yang baru selesai di tempa adalah bentuk karya seni yang tidak ada tandingannya. Bahkan Gai_-sensei _bersikeras bahwa mata gelap Kakashi yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi malas tampak menghipnotis, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk terus menatapnya.

_Sebentar, untuk yang terakhir itu sepertinya memiliki makna yang berbeda. _Neji merasakan rambut-rambut halus di lehernya mulai berdiri. Ia membuang memori terakhir jauh-jauh.

Begitu juga dengan Neji.

Hyuuga Neji si jenius yang selalu terlihat tenang dan dewasa itu juga memiliki infatuasi terhadap salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang ia anggap paling indah.

Neji menyukai rambut milik Hinata.

Warnanya _indigo_, Neji perlu menegaskan. Bukan biru biasa, bukan juga tipikal ungu, tetapi sebuah spektrum spesial di luar warna dasar dengan identitas khusus: _indigo_.

Ya, sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Neji selalu menganggap itu adalah warna paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bahwa prodigi milik Klan Hyuuga itu mempunyai keinginan terpendam untuk melihat Hinata yang berambut panjang. Rambut pendeknya yang sekarang memang manis, namun, Neji tetap saja tidak bisa menyingkirkan _image_ yang sangat ingin dilihatnya dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jadi, ketika mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua saja di belakang rumah utama Hyuuga seusai sesi _sparing_ bersama, Neji bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali ketika ia mengucapkan kebohongan itu kepada Hinata. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas, saat itu Naruto telah meninggalkan _Konoha_ untuk berlatih di bawah bimbingan langsung Jiraiya dan Hinata sendiri baru saja pulih dengan sempurna dari cederanya.

"Hinata, kau tahu, Klan kita memiliki sebuah tradisi."

"Tradisi? Tradisi apa, Neji_-nii_?"

"Ketika seorang Hyuuga menentukan suatu tujuan hidup atau sebuah mimpi dalam hidupnya, mereka tidak akan memotong rambut mereka sampai impian itu tercapai."

Neji menjelaskan dengan ekspresi seriusnya yang khas, sementara Hinata menampakkan air muka yang jauh berbeda.

"Be-benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mendengar tradisi itu sebelumnya."

Hinata tampak luar biasa tertarik dan Neji sedikit merasa bersalah. Konoha Sebelas ada di bawah pengaruh halusinasi bahwa Hyuuga Neji adalah orang yang akan selalu berjalan di garis lurus dan berkata jujur. Namun mereka melupakan beberapa fakta penting seperti: Hyuuga Neji adalah seorang anak manusia dengan emosi dan Hyuuga Neji juga seorang remaja laki-laki dalam proses pertumbuhan yang sehat.

Ia melemparkan satu umpan lagi, "Memangnya kenapa kau pikir sebagian besar laki-laki dalam Klan Hyuuga memiliki rambut panjang?"

"U-umm... berarti Neji-nii—"

"Ya, aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin kuraih dengan tanganku ini, sayangnya itu belum tercapai."

"Apa aku juga boleh melakukannya?"

"Memanjangkan rambut?" Neji tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja."

Wajah polos yang tampak bahagia ketika Hinata berkata bahwa ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama membuat pemuda itu tidak tahan untuk menggoda sepupunya lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa mimpi ini berkaitan dengan Uzumaki Naruto?"

Wajah merah padam Hinata yang ditunjukkan sebagai reaksi cukup menjawab pertanyaan Neji. Hinata sendiri tampaknya terlalu gelisah menghadapi tawa Neji yang belum juga terhenti setelah beberapa waktu, jadi sang _Heiress_ memohon diri untuk pergi ke dapur. Di sana, ia menyeduh teh kemudian kembali dengan membawa satu _pot_ untuk mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Neji. Ia lalu menuangkan teh yang masih panas ke dalam dua gelas kecil yang tersedia.

"E-eh? Untuk apa, nii_-san_?"

"Tentu saja untuk tehnya." Tawa Neji kembali lepas, namun tetap terdengar lembut dan sopan merespon pertanyaan Hinata.

_Jadi Hinata masih gugup karena efek godaan Neji sebelumnya. Uzumaki Naruto memberikan efek yang luar biasa._

"Neji_-nii_ banyak tertawa hari ini," Hinata tersenyum, masih sambil tersipu, "Kurasa itu juga membuatku bahagia."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku..."

"Begitukah?"

Mereka berdua mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menikmati teh masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Neji berbicara kembali, "Mungkin aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu, Hinata... aku tidak akan membuang sedetik pun waktuku di dunia ini untuk terus berkembang. Aku akan menjadi seorang _shinobi_, seorang Hyuuga yang akan dapat diandalkan untuk melindungi _Konoha, _Klan Hyuuga dan juga untuk melindungimu."

"Kalau begitu..." Hinata menatap Neji tepat di kedua mata dengan ekspresi yang sama, determinasi yang sama, dan intonasi tegas yang sama tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, "Apakah Neji_-nii_ mengizinkanku untuk berbuat yang sama?"

"Tentu saja."

Dua kata itu keluar secara otomatis dari mulutnya karena Neji tahu bahwa mulai sekarang, mereka akan selalu melangkah bersama, berdampingan. Status mereka sebagai anggota _Sōke dan Bunke _akan terus ada untuk selamanya, namun kali ini (dan Neji percaya pada suatu konsep abstrak bernama harapan) keadaan telah bergerak ke arah yang lebih baik.

Semuanya, kecuali satu.

Hinata mempercayai kebohongan kecilnya dan Neji sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. Ya, salahkan saja para malaikat _cherub_ imajiner yang beterbangan sambil menembakkan anak panah di sekeliling kompleks Hyuuga.

.

.

.

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto!"_

_.  
><em>

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata! Pergi dari sini, kau bukan tandingan—"_

_"Aku tahu... aku hanya... bersikap egois."_

_.  
><em>

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Cepat pergi! Di sini berbahaya!"_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_"Aku di sini karena kemauanku sendiri, Naruto."_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Neji selalu tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah segalanya bagi Hinata. Naruto adalah sosok yang selalu dilihat dan dikagumi Hinata. Cahaya menara pemandunya dalam setiap keterpurukan, kegagalan, keputusasaan. Naruto membantu Hinata menemukan artinya dalam hidup. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat Neji lakukan seorang diri.

Neji pun sadar akan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Hinata. Neji sangat menyayangi Hinata. Perasaan irasional itu mengalir dalam darah di setiap kapiler nadinya yang menjelma menjadi loyalitas serta rasa memiliki—yang tentunya tidak akan ia definisikan sebagai posesif. Entah karena ikatannya sebagai seorang _Bunke_ ataupun karena instingnya sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki.

Yang jelas, melindungi Hinata adalah kemauannya sendiri.

Neji telah memilih jalan ini sebagai takdirnya dan itu berarti Neji akan memastikan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Hinata akan terus terlindungi untuk melindungi Hinata.

Prinsip yang bodoh, bodoh dan bodoh namun Neji terus berpendapat bahwa jalan inilah yang terbaik.

Pemikiran itu membawanya ke salah satu sudut kenangan yang kadang diulangnya berkali-kali di dalam kepala. Kenangan manis di sela-sela kekacauan bernama _Konoha_-yang-sedang-membangun pasca Invasi Pain._  
><em>

.

.

.

"Nah, apa sekarang kau akan memotong rambutmu?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap menjaganya."

"Bukankah kau sudah menyampaikan perasaanmu pada Naruto?"

"Perjuanganku belum berakhir, Neji-_nii_... untuk Naruto dan untuk Klan Hyuuga. Aku ingin Neji-_nii_ terus memperhatikanku sampai aku bisa meraih mimpi-mimpi itu."

Neji berdiri dalam diam, mengangguk. Minimalitas dalam gestur mengkhianati perasaannya yang bergejolak.

(_Tanpa kau minta pun, mata ini akan selalu melihat ke arahmu.)_

"Lalu, apa suatu saat nanti Neji_-nii_ sendiri tidak akan memotong rambutnya?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur padamu, Hinata..." Ia berkata dengan suara yang dibuat rendah, matanya terpejam, "Aku tidak akan memotong rambut ini untuk selamanya."

"Ke-Kenapa Neji-_nii_?

Neji bisa membayangkan ekspresi Hinata saat itu dari balik kelopak matanya dan seandainya, seandainya Neji mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya, apa ekspresi Hinata maupun ekspresinya akan tetap sama?

_(Karena... segalanya, rambutku, tanganku, bahkan kedua mata ini, mewakili perasaanku terhadapmu. Aku akan melindungimu sebisa mungkin, dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Aku akan terus melindungimu sampai kau menemukan pria yang tepat, dan mungkin... mungkin saat itu aku akan mulai memikirkan mimpi untuk diriku sendiri.)_

_Hei, wajah seperti apa yang akan kau tunjukkan, Hime?_

"Neji_-nii_?"

Panggilan lembut Hinata menarik dua manik transparan itu untuk kembali terbuka dan roda-roda di otaknya kembali berputar keras untuk menemukan jawaban lain, sebuah pengalihan.

_Sebuah kebohongan._

"Karena..." Neji akhirnya tersenyum. Penuh makna, yang tidak diketahui atau terbaca oleh siapapun, "... karena aku menyukainya, rambutku yang panjang dan halus ini."

Ah, malaikat _cherub_ telah beraksi kembali. Hinata tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya saat ini.

Seorang Hyuuga Neji... melucu?

Namun, melihat perilaku Neji yang sekarang sedang menelusuri rambutnya sendiri lalu memeriksa keadaan ujungnya (memastikan agar tidak bercabang katanya) membuat tawa lepas Hinata yang jarang terdengar mengalun di antara desiran angin dan teriknya sinar matahari.

Dan Neji... sesungguhnya Neji ingin mengabadikan tawa itu untuk selamanya.

Namun untuk saat ini, sebuah senyum tulus yang didedikasikan untuk seorang putri bermahkotakan helaian indigo yang berkilauan sudah cukup baginya.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 7.<em><br>_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Selesaiiiiiii juga akhirnya. Fiuuuuh. Udah pernah ada yang bikin NejiHina dengan ide seperti ini? Kalau ada tolong kabarin saya ya, saya sama sekali belum pernah baca fic NejiHina yang ada di FFn.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca :)

**Sei**


	8. Day 8: The King and His Lionhearts

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters: <strong>Uzumaki Naruto (20), Uchiha Sasuke (20), Hyuuga Hinata (20)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> NaruHina, SasuNaru Friendship  
><strong>Rate: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8: The King and His Lionhearts<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Serangan itu datang secara tiba-tiba ketika Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura sedang melangsungkan pertemuan diplomatik bulanan mereka dengan Sang <em>Kazekage<em>.

Beberapa orang _missing-nin_ tanpa atribut khusus yang menegaskan identitas mereka menerobos masuk, bersamaan dengan sebuah ledakan besar yang lantas memecahkan dinding kaca di ruang kerja _Sabaku no_ Gaara menjadi kepingan tajam yang berhamburan ke segala arah.

Di tengah kekacauan, Uchiha Sasuke mengaktifkan _Mangekyou_-nya dan ia melihat Naruto melesat dengan sigap—walaupun ia hanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan kuning dari rambut pirang pemuda itu—untuk mencapai Hinata, beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat mereka berdiri. Maka dengan refleks Sasuke melindungi Sakura. Ia mematerialisasikan sebuah perisai mini dari kekuatan _Susanoo_. _Sabaku no_ Gaara sendiri sudah menghilang dari pandangan, _Kazekage_ sahabat mereka itu sudah mengambil tempat tertinggi, di atap, untuk mempermudah dirinya menyusun serangan balasan.

Para penyusup yang kurang beruntung.

Mereka harus menghadapi lima _shinobi_ terkuat dari generasi mereka. Seorang Uchiha bersenjatakan _Susanoo_, dua _Kage_ termuda dalam sejarah dunia, seorang _medic-nin_ dengan kekuatan diluar batas kemanusiaan dan seorang Hyuuga dengan _Byakugan_ berdeterminasi tinggi.

Ancaman berhasil dinetralisir dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Pihak _Suna_ menyampaikan permintaan maafnya secara resmi dan berencana untuk membuat kesatuan penyelidik dengan _Konoha_. Sakura dan Hinata pergi dengan Temari dan Kankurou untuk membahas masalah tersebut lebih jauh. Semua pihak berniat untuk menyingkap dalang di balik penyerangan ini secepatnya.

Namun ada hal lain yang jelas mengganggu pikiran Sasuke.

Sejak tadi, ia sama sekali tidak berpartisipasi dalam tindak lanjut dari insiden tersebut. Matanya jatuh pada sosok _Hokage_ muda yang sedang berbincang dengan Gaara. Sebuah senyum miring terbentuk di wajah Sasuke ketika akhirnya pewaris tunggal Klan Uchiha itu menutup analisis-monolog yang berlangsung di kepalanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke berbisik kepada Sang Hokage bahwa ia akan mentraktirnya _ramen_ begitu mereka kembali ke Konoha, yang tentu saja direspon dengan teriakan semangat Naruto.

Ternyata memang ada beberapa hal dalam hidup yang tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

"Kau mau menjelaskan padaku apa maksud perilakumu tadi?"

Mereka tiba di Konoha tepat seperti rencana mereka, setelah matahari terbenam. Sakura pergi untuk tugas malamnya di rumah sakit, sementara Hinata langsung pulang ke rumah. Naruto, menghiraukan bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan yang menunggu di meja kerjanya, menarik Sasuke untuk memenuhi janjinya menuju _Ichiraku_.

Jadi di sinilah sekarang Sasuke duduk, satu lengannya beristirahat di meja dan satu lagi bertengger di pinggangnya sendiri. _Ramen_-nya yang mulai dingin tidak tersentuh. Ia menggelengkan kepala melihat Naruto sudah mulai beralih ke mangkuk ke empatnya.

"Mwaksudmuffh apfwa siwh, Sassyuke?" Ia bertanya dengan mulut penuh mie. Sasuke menjauhkan posisi badannya dari Naruto ketika percikan kuah _Pork Ramen_ itu mengancam untuk mengenai lengannya. Naruto tampaknya menyadari perilaku tidak sopannya, ia lantas menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet sebelum berbicara kembali.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Perilaku apa? Kapan? Dimana?"

"Menara _Kazekage_. Tadi siang. Kau melindungi Hinata alih-alih Sakura. Kukira Sakura cinta abadimu?"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang begitu? Lagipula tadi aku berada lebih dekat ke Hinata daripada Sakura."

"Bodoh, aku ada di sana. Aku yang lebih dekat ke Hinata daripada kau, _Hokage-sama_."

"Lalu? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kata refleks? Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah dari hal-hal kecil, Uchiha?"

"_Hn_, hal-hal kecil katamu? Hal-hal kecil seperti... sudah empat tahun kau menggantungkan lamaran Hinata?"

"Hah?! Hinata_-chan_ tidak pernah melamar—"

"Hinata menyatakan perasaannya padamu di pertarungan terakhir melawan Pain... kau belum memberikan respon konkrit apapun sampai sekarang. Aah... kau mau bertanya darimana aku dengar hal itu? Sakura. Ya, aku mendengarnya dari Sakura. Jadilah lelaki yang sedikit bertanggung jawab, wahai _Hokage-sama_."

"Aku menghentikan Pain! Kita mengakhiri Perang Dunia! Apa itu tidak cukup?"

"OK, kau menghajar Pain, mengakhiri Perang Dunia, kemudian hanya dalam waktu empat tahun menjadi seorang Hokage. Hebat. Setelah itu, apa kau dan Hinata sudah bicara dari hati ke hati?"

_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan membentuk diri menjadi seorang Hokage! Empat tahun lamanya aku mengembara seorang diri menjelajahi dunia! Empat tahun!_ _Aku terlalu fokus pada latihanku dan benar-benar melupakan masalah percintaan! _

_Inner_-Naruto berteriak, Kurama memaksa untuk keluar, Naruto terdiam, Sasuke tampak tidak terkesan.

Sampai kapanpun, Naruto tidak akan mewujudkan jeritan hatinya menjadi ucapan. Ia tahu alasan itu akan terdengar sangat payah di hadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Orang di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang rela mengejar Uchiha Itachi sampai ke neraka terdalam dan memporak-porandakan kestabilan di dunia _shinobi_ hanya untuk mendapatkan secercah kebenaran.

"Payah."

"_Temeeee_, ini semua salahmu juga tahu! Kau berlari ke sana kemari, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain, memangnya tidak sulit untuk mencarimu, membawamu kembali? Lalu ada Perang Dunia! Perhatianku tersita—"

"_Hn_. Yang penting kan aku sudah kembali dan Perang Dunia sudah berakhir. Nah, sekarang kita kembali pada isu yang tertinggal di tangan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang Hinata? Apa kau menyukainya? Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap dirinya?"

"Aku merinding mendengarmu berbicara panjang lebar tentang masalah percintaan. Tidak cocok. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan karaktermu. Jangan-jangan kau... _bunshin_ ya? Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke yang asli?" Naruto menyentuhkan sebuah jari telunjuk ke dada sahabatnya.

Jari telunjuk itu tetap di sana selama beberapa detik.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan wajah datar, sedikit tidak sabar.

"Dengar baik-baik, aku punya ide dan aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali," Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke tengah-tengah mereka. Naruto menatapnya lurus sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala, "Salah satu ciri bahwa kau menyukai seseorang, jantungmu akan berdegup kencang dan wajahmu akan memerah setelah bertemu dengannya, lalu kau... kau akan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya, melakukan apapun. Paham tidak, _Dobe_?"

"Paham," Naruto mengangguk, mengacuhkan panggilan _Dobe_ yang dilemparkan Sasuke, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ia tidak tahu apakah Hinata memiliki efek seperti itu terhadapnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat mengalami hal seperti itu ketika bertemu dengan Hinata tadi pagi. Namun tentu saja, tadi pagi juga ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa memastikan jika mereka hanya berdua saja.

"Besok tanggal berapa?" Sasuke menariknya dari dunia lamunan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. Bagus, _Konoha_ sekarang memiliki seorang Hokage maniak ramen yang tidak hafal tanggal. Teuchi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menjawab untuk Naruto, "Tujuh belas."

"Tujuh belas Desember. Pas sekali. Dua hari lagi Hinata berulang tahun. Untuk memastikan kunjungilah rumahnya, bawa kado untuknya. Mengerti?"

"Ka-kado?" Sumpit Naruto jatuh ke dalam mangkuk yang hampir kosong.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya?"

"_Ye-yeah_ aku bisa melakukannya. Hinata suka bunga. Akan kubawakan bunga. Ya, bunga terdengar bagus."

"Kau tahu benda favoritnya. Bagus, kau tidak benar-benar bodoh rupanya."

"Hei!"

"Tidak akan aneh, orang-orang hanya akan menganggap bahwa _Rokudaime_ _Hokage_ bermaksud menjalin hubungan baik dengan rumah utama Hyuuga. Aku, sang pengawal yang setia, bahkan akan pergi denganmu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku akan melakukan hal ini sendiri. Aku ingin melakukannya."

"Bagus, itu bagus," Sasuke tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, "Semoga berhasil. Sebenarnya aku juga mungkin ada misi selama beberapa hari ke depan, tapi aku akan coba untuk pulang tepat pada waktunya. Jangan lupa kabari aku bagaimana hasilnya ya."

Tekad Naruto sudah bulat. Ia mengacungkan sebelah ibu jari dan memamerkan senyum khasnya dengan penuh semangat. Sayang, senyum jahil yang terbentuk di wajah Sasuke luput dari perhatiannya saat itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun! Kudengarhariinikauberulangta ...hun?"

Bukanlah kalimat pembuka yang pantas atau bisa di bilang mulus untuk memulai eksplorasi perasaan seorang lelaki terhadap lawan jenisnya.

Namun apa daya, pemuda Namikaze itu merasakan sensasi gugup yang luar biasa sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke dalam pemukiman utama Hyuuga. Bisa ditebak, ketika Hinata yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk, wajah Naruto serta merta berubah menjadi semerah tomat, makanan favorit Sasuke. Tunggu dulu, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Kenapa makanan favorit Sasuke tiba-tiba ikut masuk dalam pikirannya? Memori Naruto bereaksi secara otomatis, menendang wajah tampan sang _shinobi_ jenius keluar dari kepalanya.

Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu langsung berdua saja dengan Hinata, mungkin inilah penyebab kegugupannya. Ia berusaha menguasai diri. Naruto beruntung karena saat itu Hinata merasakan emosi yang sama.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-kun, ta-tapi..."

"Ke-kenapa Hinata_-chan_?"

Kedua mata Hinata yang tampak lebih besar dari biasanya menatap Naruto dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ulang tahunku masih sepuluh hari lagi, tanggal 27."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Senyum paling manis yang pernah dilihat Hinata. Namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, sudut mulutnya di sebelah kanan agak sedikit naik. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya. Dalam hati, hasrat membunuhnya mulai menumpuk. Ia bersumpah akan menggunduli rambut Si Uchiha Tukang Manipulasi itu dengan _kunai—shuriken_ mungkin lebih baik—jika ia pulang dari misi nanti.

Tapi Naruto sudah datang sejauh ini. Ia tidak mungkin mundur sekarang. Jadi ia menyerahkan beberapa tangkai bunga _Lavender_ yang sudah dirangkai menjadi sebuah _bouquet_ yang cantik—ia harus berterima kasih pada Yamanaka Ino untuk ini—dan Hinata menerimanya dengan ekspresi bahagia yang luar biasa. Ekspresi yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung Naruto berdebar dengan lucu, seperti habis terkena efek _Chidori_, _jutsu_ andalan Sasuke. (_Hei, apa-apaan! Pergi kau, Sasuke!)_

"_A-ano_, karena Naruto_-kun_ sudah repot-repot datang ke sini, mau masuk sebentar?"

"Aku tidak mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sedang berlatih dengan Hanabi dan Neji-_nii_ di _Dojo_."

Naruto kembali memamerkan senyum _megawatt_-nya. Kali ini tulus, khas Namikaze. Kata-kata seperti "berlatih" dan "_Dojo_" kembali membangkitkan semangatnya. Setidaknya, itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit kegiatan yang mengizinkan _Hokage_ muda itu untuk berpartisipasi.

"Boleh aku bergabung? Sudah lama aku tidak sparing _Taijutsu_ dengan Neji."

Dan tentu saja, Hinata menyambut permohonan Naruto dengan senang hati.

Pasangan yang kemudian menghilang ke dalam bangunan rumah utama Hyuuga itu tidak melihat adanya sosok ketiga yang memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, bertengger di dahan pohon tertinggi layaknya seekor elang yang sedang mengintai mangsa.

"_Hn, _kerja bagus_... Hokage-sama_." Sosok itu bergumam, kepuasan di wajahnya tersembunyi dengan baik di balik topeng rubah yang dikenakannya. Tak seorangpun termasuk para _shinobi_ Klan Hyuuga yang sedang berpatroli menyadari kehadirannya ketika ia menghilang dengan _jutsu_.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakannya di rumah Hinata.

.

.

.

Hari itu hanyalah permulaan dari pertemuan-pertemuan kecil lainnya.

Hinata dan Naruto akan meluangkan waktu mereka di tengah-tengah kesibukan masing-masing, karena tentunya _Rokudaime Hokage_ dan pewaris utama Klan Hyuuga memiliki banyak urusan formal yang harus mereka hadapi setiap hari, tetapi hal itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi mereka berdua untuk terus bertemu. Walaupun hanya untuk sekedar menikmati waktu minum teh dan makan _dango_ atau makan siang bersama di Kedai _Ramen_ Teuchi.

Pertama kalinya Hinata berinisiatif untuk meminta Naruto menemaninya adalah hari yang akan mereka berdua ingat untuk selamanya. Ketika itu Hinata tentu saja terbata-bata akibat terserang kegugupan yang luar biasa. Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap _gentleman_ dan terus mendengarkan, tapi darah Uzumaki dalam dirinya tidak membuatnya menjadi orang paling sabar di dunia. Jadi belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Naruto mengenakan sandalnya, meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya pergi.

"Mulai sekarang, Hinata... kemanapun kau mau pergi, aku akan menemanimu. Kau hanya perlu untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Nama gadis itu adalah hal pertama yang disebutkan Naruto ketika ia membuka pintu apartemen, tidak sengaja membantingnya hingga terbuka.

Kosong.

Namun ia bisa mencium aroma masakan yang familiar. Seseorang jelas ada di dalam. Tapi dimana? Pertanyaan yang kemudian terjawab oleh suara lembut, terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Naruto_-kun_, aku di sini."

Pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu segera menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Benar saja, Hinata sedang berkonsentrasi mengaduk apa yang tampak seperti sup di kompor yang menyala, namun ia menyempatkan untuk menyambut Naruto dengan sebuah senyum manis dan bisikan "_Okaeri_". Naruto menyimpan momen itu baik-baik di dalam prosessor otaknya—mungkin lebih baik lagi kalau ia membuat memori cadangan, berjaga-jaga agar pemandangan itu tidak hilang untuk selamanya.

Berjalan mendekat, mata birunya menangkap beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna ungu lembut dalam sebuah bingkai yang berada di dinding. Mengeringkan berbagai macam jenis bunga lalu mempreservasi-nya dalam album adalah hobi Hinata. Kadang, ia akan membingkai beberapa jenis bunga favoritnya, menyulapnya menjadi hiasan dinding yang cantik.

Seperti saat ini.

"Bunga baru? Apa itu... _Lavender_?" Naruto mencoba menerka dengan pengetahuan yang seadanya mengenai dunia flora. Hinata tertawa.

"Hanya karena warnanya ungu, bukan berarti itu _Lavender_, Naruto. Itu bunga _Hebe_. Memang mirip dengan _Lavender_."

"Cantik sekali..."

"Aku senang Naruto menyukai bunga yang kupilih, aku tahu kau terus menatapnya sejak masuk ke ruangan ini."

_(Ya Tuhan, gadis ini bahkan tidak tahu bahwa pujian itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.)_

"Tidak, Hinata... aku kan sudah pernah bilang, hanya akan menatap dirimu, selamanya." Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak lambat melingkari pinggang pasangannya, kemudian menghadiahkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi.

"Apa aku mendengar sebuah proposal, Tuan Namikaze?"

"Bodoh," Pemuda itu tertawa, pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh Hinata, "Kita kan memang sudah menikah selama dua bulan... Nyonya Namikaze."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Chapter terpanjang di EDW! Semoga ending di manga-nya beneran NaruHina, amin :D Yep, this is the last day, everyone. Dan ya, saya pro NaruHina. Sakura boleh buat Sasuke. Neji punya TenTen, Sai sama Ino, Kakashi? Antara Yamato, Obito atau Iruka (pasang muka datar—kabur nyelametin laptop dari kejaran massa).

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini. Buat yang review, alert, fave, terima kasih banyak. Saya cinta kalian semua :*

Cheers!  
><strong>Sei<strong>


End file.
